Melanie Thompson
Early Life Melanie Thompson was born in 2853 in Barrow-by-the-Sea, The Promenade, Kenai, Hutori, to Barry and Sylvia Thompson. Early Parliamentary Career Melanie Thompson entered parliament in the CLP landslide election of 2874. She remained a backbench MP until August 2876 when she became Party leader and, thus, Prime Minister. Party Leadership Prime Minister (2876-2885) After criticism of Tom Major's decision to introduce legislation in an unrepresentative chamber, Miss Thompson called early elections in November 2876, publicly criticising Major's stance. In the December 2876 election, the CLP lost 21 seats, but remained the largest party. Melanie Thompson created a coalition government with the CEP, based on progressive morality and permissive civil rights. Not too long after securing election victory, the Prime Minister took part in a photo shoot for popular lad's magazine, "Pose", which saw her with very little clothing, creating a great deal of controversy. However, she went on to achieve great things. She introduced far-reaching reforms in health and education, re-creating a strong private sector in both, whilst retaining the public sector, the first time the CLP had voted for public sector provision. Miss Thompson also succeeded in re-introducing elected mayors for local areas, allowing immigrants to apply for nationality, and allowing refugees to seek refuge in Hutori. Her personal sponsorship of a great many popular bills have led some to argue that she is the most successful and powerful CLP leader since Duchess Wright. In the 2880 election, although losing 42 seats, the CLP retained their position as the largest party. In this relatively quiet parliamentary term, the CLP deregulated alcohol, introduced free distribution of condoms and abolished the rights of local governments to set curfews. At the 2884 election, the CLP lost a further 29 seats, losing their position as majority party for only the second time in their history. Party Leader (2885-2891) Melanie Thompson graciously stood down as Prime Minister, allowing the United Front for Change to take that position. She proposed a Cabinet comprising the UFC, the CLP and the CEP, based again on civil liberties. She decided to carry on as party leader, but took the decision not to serve in Cabinet, so as to be able to focus on party and parliamentary politics, outside of a coalition. During this parliament, the CLP proposed many reforms which did not pass. However, reforms to the postal service and to areas of civil liberties were popular and passed parliament. In the 2888 election, the CLP lost a further 16 seats, becoming only the third largest party. The election saw the return of the Ultranationalists, who became the largest party. However, the fall of the UFC led to a further election in February 2889, of which the CLP were the chief beneficiaries, gaining 18 seats. With the return of the nationalists spreading fear throughout Hutori, Duchess Thompson proposed a democratic coalition, which would involve all of the democratic parties but, rather than being under her leadership, was under the premiership of Duke Major, who had recently returned to politics, forseeing the influence that the nationalists would have. The term was marked by a renewed fight against the nationalists, although violence was contained during this time. The nationalists proposed a vote of no confidence in Duke Major, although this failed to attract any support. During this parliament, state power grew further than it had for some time, with government intervening in more areas than ever. The CLP remained opposed to such reforms. It was during this term that the CLP proposed the Local Revenue Act, giving local governments complete control over local budgeting, with no money being provided from central government. The passing of this Act also led to some acceptance of federalism by the CLP. Prime Minister (2891-2897) The 2891 election, brought about due to the collapse of the GKF, saw the CLP gain 10 seats and become the largest party once again. Duchess Thompson returned as Prime Minister, yet, in 2892 the NWP also collapsed and the CLP returned to their position as third largest party. Just over a year later, after inability to form a new coalition, the CEP also collapsed and so another election was held in July 2893. Although the CLP gained 30 seats and became the second largest party, they lost their majority hold in Kenai for the very first time, meaning for the first time in their history, the CLP did not have a majority in any of the constituencies. During this Parliament, the CLP successfully deregulated adoption and established aid for those countries suffering from disasters. After a further bad election in 2897, Duchess Thompson resigned as party leader after 21 years. David Craddock took over as leader. Retirement In 2900, Duchess Thompson was arrested after protesting against civil liberty infringements and so David Craddock founded the Campaign for Civil Liberties. He appointed her Foreign Secretary in the United Movement coalition.